A Second Glance
by SuperStreetKing95
Summary: After Eggman's attempt to reset every, he accidently resets the universe again with the genesis wave, this time putting them in the Neo-Genesis Universe. Unable to reset it, Sonic and his team, along with few others must fight on of the toughest enemy they have ever face, join them in this chilling harsh new Universe as they embark on a Second Glance in their lives!
1. Fresh Beginning

_It was a bright and beautiful morning in Knothole Village, the children playing in the streets, stores opening up their bright and shiny windows, and smell of fresh flowers fill the air. However for one certain hero, he tries to rest his head on his pillow trying to sleep the morning in only to hear._

"BZzzz! BZzzzz! BZzzzz! Good~ morning!~ Knothole!... this is Alice Gold and your listening to Neo America Radio!~ where your favorite hits are here!"

_The blue hedgehog tries to turn the radio off, but wasn't able to reach his night stand_ "Gosh... its going to be one of those days~..." _he manages to turn the radio off and get up, only to yawn to a drowsy awaken._

"what day is it?..." _he mutters to himself and looks at his clock and notices the flat glass like touch screen tablet_ "huh?..." _he picks up the tablet and glares at it_ "I don't remember owning this..." _he taps the screen only for it to turn on frighting him._

"good morning Sonic! it is tuesday 9:40 A.M. todays weather is 76 degrees with 0 chances of rain..." _Sonic glares at the tablet as if it was a foreign object_ "oh... kay..." _he gets up and heads to the door only for it the automaticly open for him._

_As the hedgehog stares in amazement at the fact his door opened without him even touching it, he headed down the stairs, he feels something is off_ "this is weird... I don't remember anything or everything, however something isn't right here..."_ He looks and sees his father sitting on the couch, fresh and blood._

"Dad!..." _as he rushes to hug him tightly._

"Ouch! Sonic stop your hurting me!..." _Sonic suddenly lets go in confusion_ "huh?... like what you mean?..."

_He watches Jules reaches for his cane and trembles as he gets up_ "you know I can't move around that well..." _Sonic takes steps back in __dismay_ "Dad?! you are Alright?!... right?..."

_Jules scratches his head in confusion_ "huh?... yes I think besides you almost crushed me with your hug..." _suddenly Sonic's Mother rushes in to see what was the commotion about_ "what's wrong?!... why did you scream for Jules?..."

_as both parents discussed what happened, Sonic glares at them and notice how different they looked_ "hey Sonic!... Sonic are you alright?!..." _his mother places her hand on his forehead_ "your not running a fever are you?..."

_Sonic shook his head_ "No!... no... of course not... ummm..." _Sonic rubs his arm_ "well son... you know I'm crippled and can barely move anymore..."

_Sonic grabs his hand_ "how?!... why can't Uncle Chuck can't help?!..." _Jules eyes widen and looks away._

_Bernie grabs her sons arm and sits him down on the couch_ "Sonic... dear don't you remember?... Uncle Chuck is dead..." _Sonic eyes widens more as he jerks his arm_ "No!... how is that possible?!..." _Jules walks slowly towards Sonic and sits besides him and places his hand on his shoulder._

"you see son... your Uncle was conducting a experiment, which when he went to test it..." _Jules bursts into tear as he covers his eye with his hands_ "I can't even forget it!... it was just yesterday..."_ Sonic gets up and places his hand on his upset fathers shoulder_ "I'm sorry dad... I didn't..."

_The hedgehog felt the words in his mouth was empty as he walks out the house upset_ "What's going on here?... Dad's crippled, Uncle Chuck is dead..."

_as he walks into the city he hears a female voice behind him_ "Hey Blue where you off to?..." _Sonic eyes widen in anger and turns around to Fiona_ "You! What do you think your doing here?!... Where is Scourge?!..."

_Fiona glares at him as if he was insane_ "are you okay?... because I don't even know who Scourge is?..." _Sonic stops and looks at her dumbfounded_ "What?!... what you mean that you don't know who... isn't he your boyfriend?..." _Sonic responded with a study-like glare_

"Boyfriend?!..." _she busts out laughing_ "last time I checked I don't have a boyfriend..." _Sonic was more dumb-founded to the point of confusion._

"Wait... I mean... didn't you dated me and then cheat on me?..." _Sonic asks with a eyebrow raised_

"Eww... no... you are not even my type to begin with... plus that little act of attempting to save me and leaving me to run for my life isn't going to help you get a date with me..."_ She slaps Sonic across the face and walks past him_ "Jerk..."

_Sonic rubs his cheek in pain_ "ouch... well that confirms something isn't right..."

_As the hedgehog walks further into the City he could tell that it was a lot bigger and more mobians were around as well_ "wow this place is amazing..."

_he continues to walk until he notices a familiar two tailed figure_ "Tails!..." _he rushes to Tails as the fox turns around_ "Hey Sonic wassup?..."

_as the hedgehog got closer, he notices that the fox appears to be the same height as him, if not a little taller_ "Umm... Tails... why are you taller then me?..." _Tails looks at Sonic with a discourage look_ "you okay?... because I've been like this..." _Sonic frowns for a second and pause where he is standing thinking_ "Something isn't right..."

* * *

_ elsewhere on Angel Island in the court room of the High Council a Elder Echidna removes his glasses to glare at a human with a distinct aiming look on his face_ "Our security measures are just fine... the EDF can handle any threat that will be posed against us at anytime mister..." _a older human wearing a digital camo uniform with the three star rank of a general bluntly stands up and walks toward the echidna._

"General White... Chief Elder and I understand that your security is excellent, however... giving the circumstances that a high ranking criminal has escape and poses a serious threat to Albion, Chief Elder... we cannot take any chances..."

_Chief Elder Mundy slams his fist as hard as he could on the table_ "Our security is none of your concern! How dare you question our EDF!..." _before the Elder could finish his statement, a female echidna grabs his arm to claim and down and stands up to his defense._

"General White... how do you know about our latest "incident"... I thought only our higher ups knew..." _General walks back to his seat and sits down __calmly._

"well ma'am... you see... we found out through informants... and another fact... your security cams... we own them... we couldn't bring ourselves to intervene with the conflict, because its against our contract... we are only allow our embassy..." _the female echidna sits back down in disgust._

"Fine... we will accept you assistance... however, there will be restrictions on your men... you are "dismissed"~... General White..." _the General stands up from his chair and heads out of the court room, followed by three U.S. Soldiers_

"I don't like those Humans... its bad enough they are allowed a embassy here, let alone that escape recently became a crisis..." _a younger male echidna glares at the two elders._

"why don't we let the Dark Legion deal with them?..." _The Female looks at the younger Echidna with her eye brow raised_

"No!... How dare you mention them!... last thing we need is those criminals to come and attack us!... Everyone is Dismissed from this court as of now!..." _as the Elder storms off with others, except for the female echidna, who approach the younger __Echidna_

"thats a odd suggestion you threw out there..." _the younger looked at the female with a scared look._

"I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I'm just tired of those men coming in here bossing us around and telling us what to do..." _suddenly the female gently rubs his face._

"Don't worry... there time will come..."

"This is the end ,Beautiful friend ,This is the end ,My only friend, the end ,Of our elaborate plans, the end ,Of everything that stands, the end ,No safety or surprise, the end ,I'll never look into your eyes...again"

* * *

_A red fox opens his eyes and gazes around, he notices he is locked up in a cage, hanging from two chains which is tied to his arms __as he breaths in and out to claim himself down, two humans walk into his cage as the rain pours into it_ "well he is finally awake..."

_one of the humans grabs a chair and sits down laying his arms on the back of his head_ "should we start sir?..." _the human in the chair nods_ "yea... take it slow too, but don't give him time to relax either..." _the soldier nods and grab a 2x4 board and walks towards the fox._

"we going to ask you some questions... now... tell us what you are doing here on this base?!..." _the fox looks up in anger _"I'm... *coughs* not telling you a damn thing..." _suddenly the soldier in the rain suit takes the 2x4 and hits the fox as hard as he could against his rib cage only to hear the bloody scream of the fox._

"wrong answer... lets try that again... what are you doing here on this base..." _the fox sobers in pain as he swings from the chains_" I don't know... I don't know anything I..." _he suddenly hit again in the same spot letting out a loud scream, followed along with a loud cry._

"we can do this all day... Eden..." _the soldier in the chair throws a patch in front of his foot, which had the Royal Secret Service symbol on it_ "your are King Max's lap dog, part of a elite secret unit... Now you are going to tell us what you are doing here!..."

_Eden bites his lips_ "I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" _he is hit again in the same spot, this time blood starts bleeding under his uniform. _"Eden... you got two rib cages... this is only one, however... if you want the other to feel like the other, I would advise you to tell us what we need to know..."

_Eden cries in pain as he is spinning from the chains_ "Alright!... we came here to investigate a possible illegal black site... I came with three others!..." _the soldier stands up and walks towards Eden, grabbing his hair and jerking his head up_ "give me their names..." _Eden doesn't respond to his question, in a response the soldier jerks his hair up some more_ "Tell me there names!..."

_Eden suddenly spits blood into the soldiers face_ "Never..." _the Soldier grabs the metal chair and starts beating Eden with it, especially on his already hurt side of his body __After a couple of blows, the soldier throws the chair down and walks towards the other soldier_ "give him the best seat in the house..." _and walks out as the soldier slatues and walks towards Eden, releasing him._

_Eden is dragged to a outdoor cage with no solid wall or roof, just only a tarp to cover him in the terrible tropical depression_ "enjoy your stay, animal..."_ and slams the door behind him, locking it. __Eden wraps his arms in pain and begins to cry in pain to the point he cannot bear to stop crying from it_ "Somebody please~... help me!... Somebody!..."

_Off in the distance, St. Geoffrey could only watch Eden suffer in pain_ "Geoffrey!... need to go rescue him!..." _Geoffrey shrugs Hershey's hand away_ "we can't... the base is too well guarded... he is a lost cause..."

_Hershey grabs her husband in anger_ "You can't leave him there to suffer like that!... look what they did to him!..." _Geoffrey snares and walks away_ "he is a lost cause!... let him be!..."

_Hershey lets out a tear as she looks back at her comrade crying in pain and for mercy_

"I'm sorry... please forgive us..."

* * *

Please comment and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Enclosure!, Please stay tune for more!

~ SSK


	2. Dreadful Times

*two weeks later*

_It was a bright and early morning inside the camp, locked inside a cage exposed to the weather and sunlight was Eden who only thing he had was a tarp and his Uniform._

_his wounds where starting to get infected and he has flies flying all over him since he smelt of a smell which rotted_ "Rise and Shine!..." _a Soldier walks up and throws a bucket of water on him walking the weak fox up._

_Eden hasn't barely any sleep and has been exposed to heavy rain storms the last view weeks, worse he hasn't been feed anything but scraps and got by with dirty storm water_ "man you smell like shit..." _as the soldier walks away Eden closes his eyes trying to get some rest until suddenly,_

"get him out and bring him inside..." _as Eden's ear flick and looks up at the door being opened and two soldiers walk in_ "come on sunshine! get up!..." _the fox couldn't get up, due to his rib cage and right leg being broken_

"I said get up!..." _the soldier takes his Carbine and stomps on Eden's leg causing him to scream in agony_ "its no good pick him up and carry him!..." _the nods back at the figure_ "yes sir!..." _both soldiers roughly picks up the fox and carries him to a Humvee putting him in the back._

"So?...what's on today's list to do sir?..." _the man wearing nice suit vest, pants, shirt rolled up due to the hot weather, and has a brown leather shoulder hostler that can carry one M1911 custom pistol._

"we are going to continue our interrogation and hopefully get more info from this guy afterwards I don't care what happens to him, I leave that to my Employer..." _the vehicle stops and they get out unloading the barely mobile Eden, dragging him to a interrogation room_ "drop him right here..."

_they drop the heavily injured fox on the ground causing him to squirm in pain_ "he looks like he been through hell..." _the young man wearing the suit walks towards the elder man in ACU digital uniform_ "yeah... we been a little rough with him, but he is alright... still breathing..."

_the elder man steps into the light revealing himself to be General White_ "so this must be the Acorns secret service... looks more like a broken doll..." _the fox tilts his head up at the general._

"So?!... enjoyed your stay here?!... or you want to keep enjoying it?..." _Eden grins and spits on the Generals Uniform_ "there's your answer..."

_General grins nodding his head at his subordinates_ "get him on his feet..." _a soldier and the Mercenaries picks Eden up forcing him to yelp and puts him in a chair_ "leave the room and don't come in until I tell you to..."

_Both of the men leave the room in a steady pace, as they close the door the general takes the cigar out his mouth and shoves it into Edens face causing him to scream_

"that's for spiting on me..." T_he General grabs Edens head and slams it on the table and starts pounding his head into it_ "and that's for disrespecting me..." _Eden who was bleeding from the head looks up in pain only to get a direct punch in the face_

"I want to know the names of the members of your team and who sent you..." _Eden snares at the General_ "Go... F-fuck yours~..."_ before the fox could finish the general takes his knife into the foxes left arm._

"you know... you scream like a little bitch son..." _he jerks the knife out of the foxes hand_ "if you want this to end tell me what I requested and maybe I'll get you some help for those wound of yours..."

_Eden trying to fight the pain off looks at the general_ "I can't tell you!... I won't tell you!..." _White kicks Eden in the chest on his back and pins his knee on his chest causing the fox to scream so loud that it could be heard outside the room._

"Tell me son!... Tell me!..." _Eden cries as his bones begins to crack_ "Hershey!... Hershey St. John!... Geoffrey St. John!..." _the General stands up looking down at the mobian_ "and one more?..."

_the fox begins to breath in pain_ "K... King M-M... Max sent-t-t us!..." _General begins to dust off his uniform and sits in a chair lighting another cigar_ "good..." _he takes the cigar out and blows a ring_ "that's all I needed to know..."

_He knocks on the door as two soldiers walks in_ "Dispose of him..." a_s the General walks out and the two soldier walk in to collect the fox, the man in the suit walks with the General_ "got what you need sir?..."

_The General puts on a pair of aviators and walks outside to a MH-60g Pave Hawk waiting him_ "yea... every bit I know..." _he turns to the man_ "Luke I want you to head to Knothole village and investigate what's going on and what's King Max is up to..."

_Luke looks at the General as he puts on his shades_ "anything else?..."_ the General shakes his head_ "No... good hunting..." _as the general board the helicopter with Luke, the soldiers loads Eden in a Humvee_ "lets dump this guy over the cliff..."

* * *

*elsewhere in Soleana*

_A man walks into a office and as just as he sits in his chair in his solid white office with blue furnishing his tablet activates_ "Mr. Roe... this is White pick up the line..."_ Roe turns around and picks up his tablet transferring the video chat to a television screen._

"General... what a pleasant surprise to the fact you would call my office at this time of the evening..." _General white lights his cigar and sits back in his chair_ "I'm not here to have a chatter Roe..."

_Roe sits back studying the general's attitude_ "so what is it that you called me for?... because I haven't had my tea yet General..." _General White puts out his cigar and pulls out a usb chip_ "Roe I want you to do me a favor..."

_Roe's eye brow raises as he looks at the chip in Whites possession_ "What... what is that?..." _White plugs in the chip into his tablet, which transfer data to Roe_ "let me get my bloody glasses... whoa... bloody hell... this... this data... its..."

_White puts his hands together and leans forward_ "this is data records we pulled on a group of infiltrators that had sneaked into one of our Forward Operational Bases... we already dispose of one, however there is two more out there..."

_Roe gets up out of his chair and heads to his water container to pour him a glass of water_ "umm... what is it you plain to do about this General?..." _General White leans back as he receives files from a soldier who walked in_ "thank you... umm what I plan on doing is to simply dispose of them and annihilate any data they may or may not stolen from my FOB..."

_Roe spits out his water in surprise_ "What?!... why?!... I mean they are trying to fight and destroy Dr. Eggman, I mean he is right now taking over all the badlands and enslaving mobians!... uh... sir!..."

_White turns his chair around and stares out his window_ "I know, however we are going to deal with him when the time comes... however I'm preventing a world-wide crisis right now and our current focus is Angel Island..."

_Roe pours him another glass and walks over to his desk and sits down_ "why Angel Island?..." _General turns back around_ "because there is a unknown power source in the Island which I don't want the wrong hands to get their hands on... Plus the fact we are trying to keep peace on the Island..."

_Roe drinks his glass and puts it down on his Desk_ "which this will help establish Neo-American Power on Angel Island?..." _General White opens the file given to him earlier and studies it._

"exactly given... now another thing Roe... I want you to look up this list or personal..." _Roe adjust his glasses as a list of name and data appears on his screen_ "uhh... I'm looking at mercernaires sir... looks like umm... you average street thugs... Sargent Simian, Predator, Flying, Seuth, and Drago... now the other list is more interesting... Fiona, Rouge, and... Nic as well as her brother Nack..."

_General White reappears on the screen_ "how is those four interesting... Roe?..." _Roe looks back up from the data that has been also transferred to his tablet_ "well only two of them is interesting... apparently Rouge has some awkward connections and Fiona as well... Fiona is currently a freedom fighter and Rouge is a lone wolf... they worked together formerly as bounty hunters against Nic and Nack and had successfully robbed jewelry stores, banks, and even from monuments without a single use of force."

_General White picks up his tablet and glares at Fiona's rap sheet_ "Roe that will be all... I will contact you later about Angel Island and give you details..." _Roe removes his glasses and wipes them_ "yes Sir... I'm terminating the connection sir..." _Roe presses on his tablet shutting the holographic television off and his tablet._

* * *

*elsewhere at Knothole village*

_King Max is resting in his room glaring outside at the beautiful sunset till he heard a knock at his door and with ease it opens_ "Ahh... Geoffrey my boy, what news have you come to bring?..."

_Geoffrey and Hershey where bruised and dirty from escaping the Neo-American base, which provided to be the hardest mission they ever accomplish so far_ "Sir... We have conformed the base is a illegal black site, which they use to torture subjects for information..."

_Max's reaction changes swiftly when he hears the news as the King stands up_ "I see... I have feared this would happen... and this enemies isn't just Humans or Overlanders..."

_Geoffrey looks at Hershey with surprise_ "wait... you mean to tell me and Geoffrey that there is also Mobians with them?..." _Max opens the door and walks down the hall as the two confused agents follow him._

"I also believe that isn't the worse of the news Hershey and Geoffrey?..." _both agents stop and glare off_ "Yes sir... umm we believe one of ours got captured during the infiltration..." _Max looks out a window worrying that their current situation just got worse then before._

"This is terrible... Agent Eden was one of the best... who knows what they did to him or already have done..." _Geoffrey and Hershey continues to follow the king into the intelligence room within the castle_ "Sir we are to believe he is dead, they already probably already executed him..."

* * *

*back at the Base*

_The Soldiers drag Eden to the cliff_ "end of the road buddy..."_ Eden sits up and looks over the cliff and with a smile he has a feeling that now he is free_ "Finally its over... its finally..."

_Suddenly without hesitation one of the soldiers raises his carbine and fires it point blank into the foxes back_ "yea... its over for you..." _one of the soldiers pushes the body over the cliff into the sea_ "man I hate jobs like this..."

_the other soldier playfully slaps the other on his helmet_ "aww... come on... you'll get use to it... lets go... I'm due for some chow..." _as the soldiers drive off, the waves of the ocean crashes into the side of the cliff with the cracking of the sea breeze behind them as the pull off._


	3. The Good,The Bad,and The Unknown Part I

As Sonic packs for a mission at his home something doesn't feel right to him and inside he is doubting that whatever is going on isn't good so he prepares for the worse inside as he packs for the outside.

*at Knothole Village*

_Sonic walking down the corridor with a odd feeling he has done this before_ "strange... it feels all to familiar..." _he was carrying a backpack full of supplies for his latest mission_ "sun block, nutrient tablets, bottled water and his A-pod... strange I remember I pack this stuff before for a certain mission, but what mission?..."

_as he enters the hangar he sees Sally, Tommy, and Bunnie_ "Hey Sonic!..." _Sally walks up and grabs his hands_ "I want to wish you a safe journey and please come back safe..." _Sonic smiles_ "no worries Sally... everything is going to be okay!..."

_As Sonic hugs Sally Goodbye Bunnie walks up and nudges Sonic against his elbow_ "let's go Doll!... we got to jet!..." _Sonic smirks_ "alright Bunnie!... lets jet!..." _as the two boards the FF special Bunnie waves good-bye_ "Bye Y'all!... Catch y'all soon!..." _Tommy waves back_ "Stay safe Bunnie!..."

* * *

*meanwhile*

_the FF soon takes off and begins to head to its destination a abandon Military Base at the same time Shadow is already there walking into a lab glaring at a Prototype robot_ "Strange it seems familiar..." _Shadow presses a button which activates and turns on the robot_ "**Scanning life form... hello life form...**"

_Shadow glares at the robot_ "did Gerald Robotnik made you?..." _Robot responds_ "**Negative... my code name is ISSAC... I was invented by Professor Clarke and my software was created and formed by ...**" _Shadow grunts in grief_ "great... wait!..."

_Shadows eyes widen in shock_ "I remember this!... all this!..."_ he looks at the robot and glares at the facility_ "this room... this robot... it all makes since!... I been here before!..." _he looks back at the robot_ "So... Issac tell me... has any other lifeforms enter this facility?..." _Issac walks with Shadow_ "**Negative... not since my decommissioned...**"

_As Shadow continues down the corridor he looks ahead and notices a familiar figure_ "Sonic!..."_ the hedgehog smirks_ "Why hello faker!... what a pleasant surprise seeing you here!..." _Shadow walks up_ "do you know what's going on here?..." _Sonic rubs his nose_ "nah not that it~..." _before he could finish his remark he notices the robot_ "Hey!... that robot!..."

_Shadow crosses his arms_ "this place, how we encounter each other... ring a bell?..."_ Sonic removes his backpack and glares at it_ "so it isn't a dream after all... we both been here before..." S_hadow walks up and nods_ "Yea... but it isn't just on accident either... something happened..."

_As the hedgehog thinks he eyes suddenly widen in realization what's been going on_ "the Universe... it has been reset!..." _Shadow grabs him in anger_ "What?!... how?!..." _Sonic begins to think carefully in panic of shadow_ "Eggman!... the battle with Eggman caused all this!..." _Shadow lets go of him and turns his back on the hedgehog_ "then this means... we a repeating a different past..."

_Sonic's radio goes off_ "Sonic!... you there!?..." _As Sonic hears the familiar voice he looks at Shadow_ "If we did got set back then... lets try to keep everything in pieces, however..." _Shadow smirks_ "fix the mistakes we have made..." _both hedgehogs butt knuckles together and begin making their separate ways_ "you know what to do right?..." _Shadow nods_ "yea...

_As Sonic runs down the corridor he runs into Fiona and Rotor_ "Sonic!... your okay!..." _Sonic runs up and smiles_ "yeah I'm fine..." _Fiona looks at him in curiosity_ "Strange... in a place like this I thought..." _Sonic smiles_ "Nah... this place is a cake walk... but I did run into Shadow..." _Rotor begin to look at Sonic with curiosity himself_ "Really?... strange I thought you and him were rivals..."

_the hedgehog shrugs in cockiness_ "Yeah... but he and I was too busy evading the base security to the point that he couldn't pick a fight with me..." _Bunnie radios in to Rotor_ "Rotor!... Come in Hon!... this is Bunnie here!... everything okay?!..." _Rotor responds to Bunnie_ "Yes Bunnie!... we manage to catch up with Sonic he is okay!..." _Bunnie sighs in relieve_ "good to here sugar!... I be on my way to meet up with you!..."

_As Bunnie rushes to meet up with Rotor and Fiona she realizes that both Tails and Tommy has wonder off inside the base_ "oh my stars!... I need Fiona and Rotor to help find Tails and Tommy!..."

_As Tails and Tommy wonders into the base they both open the door into the Control room_ "hey Tommy check it out!..." _Tails walks in and looks the the __monitor_ "its the Control Room!..." T_ommy walks in and without hesitation presses a button activating all the monitors_ "Look Tommy!... its Shadow!... and what is that with him?..."_Tails focus on the robot and gasp noticing a newly built Metal Sonic fighting Shadow and grabs his radio_ "hey guys!... Metal Sonic and Shadow are inside the facility!..."

_Sonic is pushing Rotor down the hallway on a Cart with Bunnie following behind to catch up to Fiona who has gone ahead_ "yea... understood Tails... call you back buddy!..." _as they finally catch up with Fiona, Sonic helps Rotor off the cart_ "Catch you guys later... I'm going to join the fray!..." _as Sonic runs off, Rotor tries to stop him_ "Wait Sonic!... don't!... ugh... never mind..."

_As Sonic arrives at a Underground tunnel, he begins to look around for Metal Sonic and Shadow_ "Where the heck did they~..." _Sonic turns in the neck of time and dodge a incoming train_ "Whoa!... how did I forget about that!..." _he sees Shadow fighting Metal Sonic_ "Sonic!... I need some help over!..." _Soon Sonic leaps on the Car and begins to make his escape_ "Sorry Shad, but you have you hands full as is!..."

_Shadow kicks the robot off him in frustration_ "THIS AGAIN?!... GET BACK HERE!..." _Shadow begins to chase after Sonic, at the same time Tails looks and notices Fiona, Bunnie, and Rotor is being electrocuted_ "Tommy! what should we do?!..." _Tommy grabs a lead pipe_ "you stay here!... I'll be right back!..." _Tommy rushes down the hall to a fuse box_ "This should do the trick!..." _He puts on a leather glove and smashes the box freeing the girls and Rotor_ "thank goodness you showed up Rotor or we been done for..."

_As the three recovers from what happened, Fiona glances at a Armory_ "hey!... check this out!..." _she rushes to the Armory and busts the lock open entering the Weapons room and picks up a Sig Sauer 552 Assault rifle_ "with this baby we will have no problem duking it out with Eggman!..."_ Rotor walks up with both Tommy and Bunnie_ "put that down Fiona!... Freedom Fighters don't use weapons!..."

_As Rotor glares at Fiona pouting, he looks and notices how strange the weapon is_ "wait... but first let me look at it..." _Fiona hands him the rifle_ "I thought you said "we" don't use weapons..." R_otor looks at the rifle with astonishment_ "we don't, but this weapon... I never seen anything like it!..."

_Fiona raises a eye brow and glares at Bunnie with the same look on her face_ "what you mean?..." _Rotor pulls back the bolt of the weapon, looking inside at the guts_ "There is not electrical parts what so ever... its all mechanical..." _he raises the rifle pointing at the ceiling, and presses the trigger only to hear a click_ "huh?!... that is strange!..."

_As Tails monitors the radar he notices a strange blimp on the radar_ "huh?..." _he looks and notices it again_ "Hey guys... I'm getting something!..." _he glares closely and sees the blimp again_ "Hey guys something is heading our way!..." _Rotor puts the weapon back and grabs the radio_ "what is it Tails!..." _he looks and notices multiple blimps on the radar_ "something is approaching us fast!..."

* * *

*out in the distance*

_A flight of MH-60G Pave Hawks approach the base inside a group of U.S. Special Forces armed to conduct a raid on the facility_ "alright here what's up!... we got a unknown facility!... its possibly a illegal base that was use to conduct black sited experiments!... Command wants us to know what's inside!... however expect to be not the only ones there!..."_the other soldiers nod_ "Roger!..."

_the Captain points on a HUD that is only see able on their integrated HUD attached to their glasses_ "we are going to enter from this point!... if we do come into contact, its shoot to kill!... understood!..." _Soldiers nod as the pilots makes their final approach to the facility_ "Ten Seconds!..."

_As the Choppers makes their approach, The sound of the rotors are heard from inside the shaft of the base where Sonic is at_ "Huh?... now whats going on?!..." _Shadow catches up and listens to the sound_ "Helicopters... someone is raiding this base!..."

* * *

Looks like the confrontation that our heroes are going to face will probably be deadly!... stay tune for more and please let me know what you think so far!...

~ SSK


End file.
